


Antique

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owning a pâtisserie isn't as easy as it sounds. Yoochun was in for one hell of a ride, especially with someone like that working for him. Combine that with a violently hungry waiter and a zealous pastry enthusiast and you've got the perfect recipe for disaster. Brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antique

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the Korean movie Antique (2008) which is based on the manga Antique Bakery. There will be a lot of similarities between the movie and the story. I do not own Antique, Antique Bakery or any of the characters mentioned. The only thing I own is the story.  
> SOME NON-EXPLICIT sexual content (if anyone thinks I should rate it mature, please let me know), lots of swearing, un-beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes, everything written in italics is a flashback.

“You want to do what?”

Park Yoonhee stared at her son in shock. She turned to her husband who looked equally perturbed.

“But honey, you hate cake. Why would you want to open a bakery?”

“All the customers will be cute,” Yoochun grinned.

Familiar with this kind of response, the Parks laughed with their sons before discussing details. Yoochun had already discovered a quaint little place that would be perfect for the bakery and had begun the renovation.

“As a former food critic I insist on finding you the best pâtissière in the business. I’ll have them come meet you in two days,” Yoonhee assured.

Yoochun smiled again and sipped his tea.

 

Going over the resumes his mother had sent over, Yoochun sighed and ran a hand over his face. They were, as she had promised, the best in the industry. That’s why it was so difficult to choose. The opening of the front door startled him and he looked up to find a man with pink hair.

“Hi,” said the man in a voice as bright as his hair. “I’m Kim Junsu. I was told there’s a job opening for a pâtissière?”

Stunned at the sheer happiness the man exuded, Yoochun took a full minute before answering him.

“Uh, hello. I’m the owner, Park Yoochun. Please, sit down.”

Junsu handed over his resume and patiently waited for the other man to start asking him questions.

“You’re credentials are really impressive Junsu-ssi. Five-star restaurants, top pastry shops and let’s not even mention Paris. The only thing that bothers me is that you’ve quit every job within a year of joining. Why is that?”

Yoochun observed closely as the man blushed and fidgeted at his question.

“Well to put it bluntly, there was always one person that harassed me at my job. I’ve heard that I have a fantastic ass and it’s true, but it doesn’t mean that I want to get groped every minute. Quitting was easier than suing them.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that over here,” said Yoochun. “I screen people thoroughly before hiring them.”

“Does that mean I’m hired then?” smiled Junsu.

“Your shift starts in two days, 12 p.m- 2 a.m. Don’t be late, Junsu-ssi.”

“Thank you so much Yoochun-ssi. You know what? We should celebrate! I’ll pick you up here tonight at 9!”

Yoochun nodded dumbly and watched Junsu bounce out of the shop. He sure was right about one thing; he had a  _fantastic_  ass.

 

Junsu took him to a gay club and abandoned him at the bar to dance. At first he tried to drag Yoochun along, but having met strong resistance he gave up. He watched his soon-to-be pâtissière dominate the dance floor. Yoochun wasn’t sure about the man’s baking skills but _damn_  could he dance.

“He’s the most popular one here,” chimed in the bartender, following Yoochun’s gaze. “But it’s a pity he doesn’t like long-term relationships. He had his heart broken in high school and he’s stayed away from them since.”

“The bastard threw cake at my face when I confessed and called me a disgusting homosexual. Such a pity, I really liked him,” said Junsu, popping out of nowhere.

Biting back a curse, Yoochun took a close look at the man. That small face, those uniquely shaped eyes, change the hair color and add on a pair of huge glasses and you would get the class nerd, Kim Junsu.

 

_“Eunyoung-ah, I got a cake for-”_

_“Let’s break up.”_

_She didn’t even wait to hear his reply before walking away. Yoochun felt his heart break with every step she took. Staring at the school grounds from the rooftop, he contemplated jumping for one second before brushing it off. He heard footsteps again and slightly perked up._

_“Yoochun-ah, I have something to say.”_

_It was that nerd, Kim Junsu. Turning to face the boy, he sneered._

_“What is it? You like me, isn’t that right?”_

_“H-how d-did y-you...”_

_“It’s written all over your face. Tell me, do you jerk off thinking about me? No, wait. Don’t answer that question, you disgusting homosexual.”_

_With that, Yoochun slammed the cake into Junsu’s face and left him on the rooftop, crying his eyes out._

 

“Junsu,” he began carefully. “Do you not remember me?”

“Should I?”

 “One would think you would recognize the person who threw cake at you.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Junsu spilt his drink. Leaning in for a closer look, he reached out and tugged Yoochun’s hair.

“You grew it out; it suits you.”

“That’s all you’re going to say!? I practically stomped on your feelings and insulted you and now you’re going to work for me without a single complaint?”

“What can I say, Yoochunnie? I’m a masochist,” Junsu winked.

They named the shop Antique and opened it three days later to a flurry of customers. Junsu’s credentials stood true and Yoochun couldn’t be happier. Croissants, Éclairs, Opera cake, Macarons, Mille-fueille, Religiuese, Gâteau St. Honoré, Tarte tatin. Junsu could make them all and Yoochun could barely pronounce the name of one.

 

_Before opening night, they pulled an all-nighter to familiarize Yoochun with the pastries, obviously it did not work. They ended up chatting about their pasts and drinking late into the night._

_“Why’d you become a pastry chef?”_

_“I followed a boyfriend to Paris,” shrugged Junsu. “We broke up but I fell in love with baking over there. But now, I do it for the money. What about you, Mr. Businessman?”_

_“I got bored of working for my dad. I had enough money to do something reckless, so here I am.”_

 

When business boomed and they couldn’t handle it alone, they hired an 18-year old named Changmin. Yoochun was sure that with his height and good looks he would bring in more young customers. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Why do you need another slice of cake? Aren’t you fat enough?”

“Oppa, you’re so mean! I hate you; I’m never coming back here again!”

Changmin snickered as the girl fled the shop then winced as someone slapped him upside the head.

“Yah! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you chasing away my customers? And don’t you dare pout at me, Shim Changmin. I’m going to ask Junsu to stop feeding you.”

“Hyung!”

“Don’t hyung me, you brat,” growled Yoochun. “You better be nice to the girls, even flirt if you have to. If another one leaves in tears, it’s coming out of your paycheck and cake quota.”

Leaving his conflicted dongsaeng to mend his ways, he made his way to the kitchen to complain to Junsu.

“Su, that food monster is costing me paying customers. Control it.”

Junsu just hummed and finished plating his strawberry tart. He placed the plate in front of Yoochun and motioned for him to try it.

“So how is it?”

“Sweet,” mumbled Yoochun and spit it out in the dustbin.

“Oh, get out,” Junsu huffed. “You’re tainting my kitchen with your lack of knowledge.”

 

_“Don’t you just love cake, Park?” the bully sneered._

_The other two held Yoochun down as the bully stuffed more and more cake into his mouth. No amount of thrashing or attempting to scream made them let up. After forty-five minutes of cake-stuffing torture, they let him go. He was ten._

 

“Pistache-Fraise.”

“Yes sir. Coming right up.”

Yoochun cursed as he dug around for the right pastry. The cake pervert strikes again. Every day the man would come to the shop and unfailingly pick out the new pastry of the day. He would have been a fat pig if he didn’t look so damn hot.

Pasting on a fake smile, he went to serve his customer.

“Is there anything else I can get you,  _sir_?”

“Yes, could you please tell Junsu his elder brother is here to see him?”

“Wait, what? I mean, of course sir, right away.”

Yoochun stormed into the kitchen and confronted Junsu.

“Your brother is the cake pervert.”

“My brother doesn’t even like cake much and also he’s in Japan at the moment, so I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Junsu, unfazed.

“Then why is there a man claiming to be your elder brother outside?”

Pushing past Yoochun, the pâtissière looked around at the customers before spotting the right one.

“Jae-hyung!” he screeched.

Rubbing his ears, Changmin came up to Yoochun with a questioning look. Junsu had an unusually high pitched scream.

“The cake pervert is apparently his hyung. Who would have known?”

Watching the brothers hug and giggle, Yoochun felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Dismissing it as gas, he went back to serving customers.

Jaejoong continued to be a regular customer, sometimes even bringing all his friends with him. Yoochun couldn’t complain; it was good for business. They all loved Changmin and his snark and insisted on draping themselves all over Junsu. He wasn’t jealous at all. Nope.

A few months in, Yoochun noticed a change in his behavior around Junsu. How his eyes would linger on his lips when he talked, how he would smile at Junsu’s once annoying laughter, how Changmin would shoot him knowing smirks when he was caught staring at Junsu. Well, fuck.

The turning point came when they hired another waiter. Jung Yunho, tall, handsome and adorably clumsy. He would end up dropping things and blushing every time Junsu was in the vicinity. It got so bad that Yoochun had to ban him from the kitchen.

“Face it hyung, you’re just jealous that Yunho hyung has a crush on Junsu hyung and you want to keep him far, far away from him. Nobody wants a repeat of what happened last time.”

 

_“Junsu, my love! Where are you!?”_

_Two minutes away from throwing the annoying man out, Yoochun went and stood in front of him. The man was a foreigner but spoke unusually good Korean._

_“Can I help you? Is there a reason you’re screaming in my shop?”_

_“I’m looking for Kim Junsu. I’m here to take him back to Paris, where he belongs.”_

_Junsu came out of the kitchen hearing the commotion and promptly hid behind Changmin._

_“Daniel, please leave. I don’t want to go back with you.”_

_“You heard the man. Get out,” snarled Changmin._

_When Daniel made a move to push Changmin, the younger punched him in the nose, knocking him down._

_“Listen up, you piece of crap. I learnt martial arts to deal with the likes of you. If you show up here or bother Junsu hyung again, you’re going to leave with a lot more than a broken nose.”_

 

Yoochun shuddered as he remembered that particular incident. It had taken lots of hugs, a call to Jaejoong and alcohol to calm him down. Apparently Daniel liked hurting people and it took all of Yoochun’s strength to keep Changmin from hunting the bastard down. No way was he going to let it happen again.

“I’ll call Jaejoong,” Yoochun sighed tiredly. “Maybe he can do something about Yunho.”

Turns out, Jaejoong could do a lot about Yunho. They were sweethearts before Jaejoong moved to Japan for work and Yunho enlisted. There were a lot of unresolved feelings there and Yoochun was only too happy to let them work it out.

Yunho and Jaejoong had started dating again and all was right with the world; except it wasn’t. Claiming that he couldn’t live with the ‘unresolved sexual tension’ anymore, Changmin locked them both in the kitchen and closed the shop for a day. No amount of banging or cursing would let them out because being the smart person that he was; Changmin had disappeared as soon as the lock was in place.

“What unresolved sexual tension?” Junsu snorted. “The only time you talk to me is when its work related. Besides, why would you like a ‘disgusting homosexual’ anyway?”

Yoochun looked up, shocked at the bitterness in Junsu’s tone.

“Do you think that just because I didn’t say anything, it means that I wasn’t hurt? I tried so hard to not let your words affect me. I would have killed myself if it wasn’t for Jaejoong hyung. He taught me to accept myself and follow my dreams. And I did, no thanks to you.”

“Junsu, I had no idea-”

“Save your pity for someone who needs it. I refuse to be your experiment.”

“You are not an experiment!” said Yoochun harshly. “Changmin has no idea what he’s talking about. What I said that day, I didn’t mean it and I never did. This isn’t an excuse for what I did, but that day my girlfriend broke up with me and I fought with my parents because they found out I was bisexual. It was all just terrible timing, Junsu. Please, believe me. I even tried to find you to apologize, but by then you wanted nothing to do with me.”

Junsu stared at him, expressionless. Yoochun reached for his hand and tried not to sigh as the pâtissière flinched back.

“I’ve had boyfriends in college. If you had confessed to me any time after that day, I’m sure I would have accepted. I won’t blame you if you don’t forgive me, but please try.”

Yoochun found a place in the corner of the kitchen and sat down, wishing the earth would swallow him. That was the single most embarrassing thing he had to do but he didn’t regret it. Covering his face with his hands, he muffled a scream. He heard Junsu shuffle over and sit down next to him.

“Yoochun, do you like me?”

“Yes,” he laughed dryly. “If it wasn’t obvious already.”

Junsu stayed quiet for a minute before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“Okay. We can try to explore more of whatever this is. But if you call anyone a disgusting homosexual again, I’ll kill you and make pies out of you.”

Fighting the urge to shiver at the man’s cheerful tone, Yoochun nodded.

“Well, now that that’s all sorted, what do we do? Changmin won’t be showing up for another hour or so.”

The door burst open and a grinning Changmin walked in.

“That’s where you’re wrong, hyung. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Changminnie,” said Junsu, sweetly. “Have you been eavesdropping on us?”

“Uh, no?”               

“Run.”

That was the only warning he had before Junsu bolted towards him, intent on beating him up. Yoochun chuckled and leisurely observed them running around. At least they didn’t do it while there were customers around.

Business went on as usual with Yoochun using every lame pick up line known to man on Junsu. They had started dating but Junsu still kept his distance, hence the terrible flirting.

  “Hey baby, you want me? I want you!”

“Are you an angel? Because that ass can’t be anything but heavenly.”

“Are you a library book? Because I'd like to check you out.”

Finally, Changmin had had enough. As soon as the last customer had left, he picked up a cleaning rag and whacked Yoochun with it.

“I have had it with your crap lines and Junsu hyung’s giggling,” he seethed. “Take him out and don’t come back unless you’ve done  _something_. I’m closing the shop for tomorrow. It’s just one day so you can’t bitch at me for hurting the business.”

The look that Changmin gave him was terrifying enough for him to agree to the absurd demand. Gathering his courage he went to tell Junsu, who was cleaning the kitchen.

“Uh Su? Changminsayswehavetospendtimetogetherbecauseimdrivinghimupthewallsowillyoupleasecomehomewithmetonight.”

“Chunnie, all I got out of that was Changmin says. Breathe and repeat that slowly.”

Yoochun coughed self-consciously and cleared his throat.

“Changmin said that I’m driving him crazy with the pick-up lines. He’s going to close the shop for a day and he’s told us not to come back until we’ve ‘done something’, whatever that means. So would you like to come home with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything, just a glass of wine and a movie would do.”

Junsu smiled and nodded. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he leant in and whispered into Yoochun’s ear.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you  _did_  want to do something.”

And there goes Yoochun’s self-control.

Quickly locking up and ignoring Changmin’s incessant snickering, the couple began the torturous walk to Yoochun apartment.  They walked in silence, hands brushing ever so often.

They made it to the apartment without further incident. Once they were safely inside, Yoochun started rambling.

“You can put your things wherever. Do you want something to eat? Or to drink? I don’t have much but I think I can whip something up…”

“Yoochun,” said Junsu softly. “Come here.”

He did as he was told and gulped at the look the pâtissière was giving him. Placing his hands on Junsu’s waist, he pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching.

“Hi.”

With a grin, Junsu wound his fingers into Yoochun’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Soft, unsure kisses made way for hot, dominating ones. Yoochun took control and snuck his tongue into the smaller mouth. Encouraged by the moans, he lightly sucked on Junsu’s tongue before directing his attention to his neck. He littered it with tiny kisses and bites, the fingers pulling his hair only urging him on. After a particularly rough bite, Junsu pulled him back.

“Not tonight,” he said apologetically. “We’ve just started dating and I don’t want this to be just about sex.”

Nodding, Yoochun let go of him and straightened out his hair.

“Well, then. Let’s find you something comfortable to wear.”

They spent the night watching bad English movies with Korean subtitles and drinking wine. Stumbling into the bedroom at 4 a.m. they draped themselves over each other and fell asleep.

 

Yoochun woke up to loud singing and the smell of something cooking. Groaning, he buried his head under the pillow until he realized who exactly was in his kitchen. Falling out of the bed in his haste, he quickly made himself presentable before heading to the kitchen.

“Good morning sunshine.”

Junsu smiled at him, wearing Yoochun’s ‘I can’t cook’ apron over his minimalistic clothes. Still wearing the previous night’s oversized shirt and sleep shorts, he looked absolutely adorable. Yoochun wanted to die. Or kiss him. Or maybe both.

Discarding all his options, he sat down at the table and Junsu placed a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Oh my god, I love you.”

They both froze and Yoochun cursed himself in every language he knew for blurting the words out so carelessly.

“Uh, I mean. What I meant was. I-”

“Chunnie, if I had known that it would take only pancakes and a cup of coffee for you to say that you loved me, I would have done it years ago,” Junsu teased.

Just like that, the awkwardness disappeared. They continued with breakfast and random small talk until Yoochun’s phone started to ring.

“Hello? You forgot? What do you mean you forgot? Weren’t you the one that conveniently gave us the day off? Fine, fine! We’re on our way; just tell them to come two hours later.”

“Problem?”

“Changmin, the utter  _genius_ , forgot that we were supposed to be closed today. Now there are customers but no pastries to serve them.”

Yoochun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did he hire that kid again?

“I guess we’ll have to postpone our date. I’ll go get ready.”

Before Junsu could leave the kitchen, Yoochun grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

“Thank you, for not hating me after everything,” he murmured and kissed him softly.

“Like I could hate you when you kiss like that.”

Deepening the kiss, he ran his hands down Junsu’s back and swatted his ass. Laughing as the smaller man meeped at the touch, Yoochun let him go.

“Go get ready, before I do something you’ll regret.”

Determined to tease his lover some more, Junsu wiggled his butt before running into the room. Chuckling, Yoochun thought that he could get used to this. Waking up with Junsu, having breakfast together, listening to him sing in the shower like he was doing currently, running errands, working together; within moments he had envisioned a life with Junsu. The sudden realization that he was in love with a man who had bright pink hair, loved to bake and had an overprotective older brother almost knocked him down. Fuck, he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
